thefatefulclonewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Snap
Cold Snap is the prequel to "Trespass." It is the fifteenth issue in the clone wars comic series. It was released January 29, 2009 on starwars.com. Orto Plutonia The comic starts off showing the rocky mountains of Orto Plutonia during a snow storm. It then reads the thoughts of a clone of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, named Shiv, writing a letter to his fellow trooper Flanker. He says to Flanker, ''I know you're not much for letters Flanker, but writing them relaxes me. ''It then shows three Low Alttitude Assault Transport/infantry gunships in the distance flying twords a newly build Republic base: Glid Station. The gunships land and Shiv, a clone cold assault trooper, gets out with a datapad in his hand in which he is writing the letter. His armor has red markings on it. He talks about how Flanker used to joke that with all the desert training they got, one of them would end up getting shipped to a water planet. Shiv reminds him of that in the letter as he gets out of the LAAT/i gunship. He looks around at the frozen water covered planet terrain and tells Flanker that he sure has a punch-line for him over all the frozen water in front of him. Meanwhile, the other troopers around him also look around, carrying blasters in case of a suprise Separtist attack. Glid Station The comic then shows Glid Station burried in the side of a mountain with the command center barely visible. Shiv tells Flanker that Orto Plutonia has space beat for being cold. It shows Shiv and another trooper, in the command center, holding their gloved hands up to a small portable heat generator. Shiv explains to Flanker that the cold assault troopers on Orto Plutonia get the honor of field-testing new equipment for subzero missions. However, it doesn't always work. The comic shows Shiv and another trooper repairing a Freeco speeder with some kind of fire cutters. The next part show Shiv and another trooper, in normal armor, opening up a container full of frozen rations. He says that no one told headquarters that their provisions needed to be shipped in insulated canisters. Shiv and the other trooper give each other confused looks. He says that the deep freeze somehow manages to chase away what little flavor thier rations already have. And it shows a pot of boiling water, sitting on an orange lightsaber-like stove, with a small frozen ration cup in the pot. Shiv says that after a while, you get used to it. He says that they still try to keep in fighting shape incase of a Separtist attack. The picture shows the side of Glid Station stuffed with blaster holes and Shiv standing next to it with a steaming blaster in his hand looking at a snowman of General Grievous, with blaster holes in it, next to two snowmen of a B1 Battle Droid and a B2 Super Battle Droid. The Ice Men Shiv says that things got even worse when the ice men came. It then shows a figure walking in a snow storm, later revealed to be a Talz. He tells Flanker that he dosen't know what they are, and that no one does. The patrols that supposedly encountered them never reported back. It then shows three cold assault trooper helmets planted on sticks, with cracked gogles and cracked helmets. As seen in "Trespass", Talz are known to put their victum's heads on sticks. The image shows a cold assault trooper standing at a door at Glid Station with an "Ice Man" painted on it holding several clone trooper helmets, with a sign painted above the Ice Man (in red), saying: ''Knock Before Entering! ''in Aurebesh. Shiv tells Flanker that he knows troopers, they try to shed light to keep from getting too creeped out. Shiv and Commander Mag end up going on a patrol on their newly finished Freeco Bikes. Shiv explains to Flanker that things aren't going well because they were inspecting a Outer Sensor when their Freeco Bikes froze solid. He says that him and Commander Mag are trying to hold out till dawn when Glid Station can send gunships out to find them. Shiv says that they are stuck in the below zero, freezing weather. Shiv is in an emergency tent, writing the letter on a Datapad. Shiv writes that "Shiv has the Shivers." When Commander Mag comes in and asks Shiv what he is doing. Mag tells Shiv that it's his turn to keep a lookout. Shiv answers that it's a nervous habit for him to write letters during duty. Mag reads that letter and asks if Flanker is a hatchmate and where he is. Shiv sadly answers that Flanker was killed in The Battle of Christophsis. All of a sudden huge, clawed hands reach out and grab Commander Mag. Shiv gets very scared and grabbes a blaster pistol just as a clawed hand grabs him. The comic ends with Shiv's Datapad falling in to the snow and getting covered up. It leads directly into "Trespass." Apearences